Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times 35\% \times \dfrac{5}{25} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 35\% = \dfrac{35}{100} = \dfrac{7}{20} $ $ \dfrac{5}{25} = \dfrac{1}{5} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{7}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{7}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{5}} = \dfrac{7 \times 7 \times 1} {8 \times 20 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{7}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{5}} = \dfrac{49}{800} $